In the City
by Cat bastard
Summary: Elizaveta reflexiona luego de terminar su relación con Roderich, mientras conduce a casa de Gilbert. One-shot, POV de Elizaveta.


_Tenía la urgencia de escribir esto. Está esta canción llamada "In the City" que me ha estado dando vueltas desde... casi un mes, más o menos. No es necesario que la escuchen, pero si quieren búsquenla y se darán cuenta de que usé nada de imaginación en crear la historia XDD Este one-shot está totalmente basado en esa canción ñ_ñU _  
><em>POV de Hungría, pero... quizás me quede algo OOC, estoy más acostumbrada a rolearnarrar/ser como Lovino solamente ._.U_ _Paciencia, es apenas mi segundo Fic!_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes no son míos y, probablemente, la historia tampoco XD Sólo adapté la canción "In the city" de Lauri Ylönen a Hetalia ^^_

* * *

><p>Es curioso pensar en que jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a esto. Aquellos días en que nuestra gloriosa unión provocaba envidia en los que no podían tener una relación así… ¿Lo recuerdas? Éramos felices, muy felices, a pesar de que a ti siempre te costó un poco más demostrar que me querías, siempre te veías tan serio y formal, con un aire de superioridad que te hacía ganar el respeto de tantos. Y sólo te limitas a expresar tus emocione por medio de la hermosa música que brotaban de tus manos mientras tocabas el piano... Oh, más de alguna vez hiciste que mi corazón se saliera de control, tocando canciones dedicadas a mí, sólo para mí…<p>

Tú me regalaste el día más feliz de mi vida ¿Lo sabes?... Claro que lo sabes, te lo repetía cada noche desde aquél día. Tú y yo hasta el final de los tiempos_,_ eso era lo que más deseaba en aquél entonces, mi más profundo anhelo, la razón por la que te atendía, te acompañaba e incluso te protegía de ese idiota que a veces llegaba a la casa con la intención de molestarte como si fuera su único propósito en la vida… Vaya que si lo cumplió ¿verdad?

Ah…

Aquél día, el día de nuestra boda. Recuerdo perfectamente las lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos, mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo de la iglesia, los invitados aplaudiendo, sonrientes, compartiendo nuestra dicha. Yo estaba segura que… que nunca estaríamos alejados, nunca. Hicimos un juramento en frente de todos ellos, un juramento que supuestamente nos mantendría juntos hasta desaparecer… y ahora se ha roto...

Sí, es algo muy curioso.

Aquella danza que disfrutamos después de la boda, acompañada con la música de tus compositores favoritos… oh, cómo olvidarla. Por primera vez, vi que eras tú quien se deleitaba con la interpretación de otros músicos, aunque eso no era lo que exactamente te deleitaba. Tú… tú estabas sonriendo, sonriéndome a mí. Estabas feliz por el simple hecho de bailar conmigo y eso me hacía sentir tan especial. Seguramente, hubiéramos danzado hasta la madrugada, toda la noche, hasta darle la bienvenida al nuevo sol del otro día. Era algo maravilloso, algo que no me molestaría repetir, incluso ahora.

Pero… no, no sería lo mismo.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que ME pasó? Teníamos nuestra vida completa, un futuro asegurado, vivíamos con alegría cada día de nuestra unión. Yo había dejado todo por ti, mis intereses de niña, mi rebeldía en la juventud, todo lo que había sido parte de mí hasta ese entonces. No me molestó en absoluto trasformarme en una señorita sólo por ti, para ser digna de acompañarte hasta el resto de nuestros días. Pero… En algún lugar del tiempo, en un horizonte distante, lejano a nuestra felicidad, sin darnos cuenta, el origen de la tormenta había aparecido, la sombra de nuestra futura desdicha había nacido.

Tú lo odiabas y él te odiaba a ti. Gilbert había sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre. Toda mi vida giraba en torno a él, hasta antes de conocerte. Él era… era como el símbolo de mi niñez y adolescencia, siempre recordándome cómo solía ser en aquella época, cuando me comportaba como un chico y salía a cazar insectos o jugaba a las luchas con él. Hehe, siempre me hacía sonreír recordar eso. Incluso después de casarme contigo, aún habían momentos en que me entraba la nostalgia y no podía evitar extrañar esa vida tan libre, llena de aventuras y… llena… llena de Gilbert.

Ese fue el problema, yo no podía cambiar. Ese pasado estaba demasiado arraigado a mi persona como para comenzar a ser una damita de la noche a la mañana. Más de alguna vez me corregiste algunos modales o yo misma me sorprendí actuando de la forma en que lo haría estando con Gilbert, siendo un poco brusca, mostrando interés por cosas para nada adecuadas y con la constante tentación de escaparme al bosque para cazar a algún animal o simplemente lanzarme a nadar en un río. Supongo que debí conocerme mejor… Yo… yo debí haber sabido a dónde pertenezco, jamás debí jugar a ser una señorita que usa vestidos como lo hice estando contigo.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, conduciendo mi automóvil a través de la ciudad, yendo a no se dónde… probablemente a la casa de Gilbert para olvidarme un poco de la discusión que acabamos de tener. Me detengo en un semáforo y levanto la mirada para encontrarme con un mar de estrellas opacas.

Vaya, qué cielo nocturno más solitario me acompaña hoy ¿hm?

Pensar que no volveré a tenerte del mismo modo que hace unos años, no volveré a despertar por las mañanas observando tu angelical carita durmiente, nunca más escucharé la melodía de aquellas canciones que interpretabas en tu piano sólo para que yo las disfrutara. Los días de felicidad se han terminado y… rayos, te extrañaré como una tonta, lo admito. No sé cómo podré rehabituarme a una vida sin ti, nunca me desagradó estar a tu lado… eras el marido perfecto, siempre atento, cortés y cariñoso (a tú manera, por supuesto). Pero es mejor de esta manera, simplemente no estábamos destinados para estar juntos.

Oh… Y pensar que por un minuto creí estar enamorada de ti… Qué pensamiento tan tonto ¿no? Me cegué por la admiración que sentía por ti, confundí el respeto por el temor que se siente al amar, creí que… que por el simple hecho de tener un marido fiel, que me quisiera y me cuidara sería feliz. Pero la vida es mucho más que eso y me alegra haberme dado cuenta de ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hay cosas que jamás podré dejar de hacer, gustos que jamás olvidaré, cosas que… que me hacen tan diferente a ti. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y no, no hablo de estatus social, hablo de la forma en que vemos la vida.

No sé cuánto rato he estado llorando. Odio llorar, me hace sentir débil y nunca he sido una mujer débil. Aunque no estoy segura de si son lágrimas de tristeza o… de felicidad.

Siempre te guardabas tus emociones para ti, sin querer perturbar a otros con tus problemas… Yo me daba cuenta, porque conocía tus estados de ánimo según cómo fluyeran las notas de tu música. Supongo que por eso se me hizo tan repentina la forma en que me enfrentaste hoy. Me preguntaste con un tono angustiado si acaso yo te estaba engañando con Gilbert. Respondí que no, claro que no… y es la verdad. Pero eso no negaba que de hecho sintiera algo por el idiota, porque en ese caso, mi respuesta hubiera sido sí. ¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo? No tengo idea desde cuándo lo amaba, sólo me di cuenta de ello luego de casarme contigo, con cada vez que llegaba a tu casa, molestaba un rato y luego se iba… y luego tú me decías que no debería tener amigos como él…

No tienes idea de cómo me molestaban esos comentarios tuyos.

Y además, él también sentía lo mismo por mí. Lo supe cuando tú y yo nos casamos, al notar el rostro de Gilbert, lleno de decepción, tristeza y frustración (un rostro para nada _awesome_, cómo él diría) mientras nos observaba saliendo de la iglesia, tomados de la mano. Pero a pesar de aquello, él nunca interfirió directamente en nuestra relación y eso es algo de lo cual siempre le estaré agradecida. Él nunca me coqueteó o algo parecido, siempre prefirió tenerme como amiga más que imponer sus caprichos personales por sobre mi felicidad contigo. De hecho, habían días en que llegaba a la casa tan sólo para molestarte a ti, casi ignorando mi presencia hasta que lo echaba a sartenazos, jajaja… ah… Siempre lo quise tanto… y tú te habías dado cuenta.

Por eso, ahora habías tomado esta decisión, decidiste terminar con nuestro matrimonio, me sugeriste el divorcio y yo acepté. Abandoné tus cariñosos brazos para irme a la puerta principal, con lágrimas en los ojos… y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Felicidad por saber que podría liberarme de la vida que llevaba contigo, por muy buen esposo que fueras, no era lo que yo deseaba. Llorando de felicidad mientras… mientras el anillo de oro brillaba en el suelo, dando cierre a nuestra relación.

No sé por qué… Quizás suene cruel, pero no lo lamento. No lamento el haberme separado de ti, el haberte dejado con sutiles lágrimas en tus ojos violetas. No lo lamento por ti, ni por mí… ni por nadie. Después de todo, yo sé que tú estarás bien sin mí. Eres un hombre de gran fortaleza, siempre enfrentándote con la cara en alto a los problemas que se te han presentado durante la vida. Eres un buen sujeto y como, ya te lo he dicho antes, un excelente esposo y sé que encontrarás a alguien más. Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno como para mí y… mereces ser amado por una persona que no esté amando a alguien más, una persona que no te haga daño como yo lo hice.

En fin, estoy a sólo cuadras de la casa de Gilbert. Tal como lo supuse, llegaré, él me preguntará por qué lloro, le contaré todo y… supongo que después estaremos juntos, como debió ser desde el principio.

Oh, Roderich, no quiero que me odies después de esto. Yo sé que eres una persona razonable que sabrá aceptar esto de la mejor manera y… más adelante podremos continuar siendo amigos, por muy difícil que eso suene.

Supongo que estaba ciega, ciega por tu encanto de músico aristócrata, por tu distinguida forma de ser y tu respetable actitud ante las demás personas. Pero estaba demasiado joven para tu corazón, me apresuré mucho al decidir casarme contigo. Rayos, a la mierda con la línea "hasta que la muerte nos separe"… Nos terminó separado mi inmadurez y mi amor por otro… No, no me arrepiento, por más duro que haya sido verte llorar, pero… no llores por el ayer, no vale la pena. Se suponía que las cosas debían ser de esta manera, así que… no lo lamentes y mira hacia el futuro. No te pido que olvides lo que vivimos, tan sólo… no lo lamentes.

Así que, mi querido señor Roderich, este es el Adiós.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, please! ;w; Me hacen sentir menos miserable.<em>


End file.
